my dirty little secret
by cullensbabygirl
Summary: Ok so this entire thing is the ten or so chapters that jarethstwilighteyes, they gave this story to someone and they gave it to me so the credit for the idea goes to jarethstwilighteyes. love cullensbabygirl


**Ok so this entire thing is the ten or so chapters that jarethstwilighteyes have already written. This is the plot you have to go with and the story you have to go with, if you choose you want to take this story on. (but remember I have to choose you). I don't remember were the chapters had started or ended so what you have to do is, if you're the author that takes this on, post this as the first chapter. But put the title of the chapter as something that tells people it's more than one…ex. 'the first ten chapters' or 'chapters written by jarethstwilighteyes'. Please read the entire thing then choose if you want to try and take it on. Please. I don't want this story to go to waste. It's such a good one. If you take this I want you to love it like a child…ok I know that sounds a little weird but…..i want whoever takes it to write regularly for it. **

_Oh God. _Edward Cullen thought as he saw his favorite student Isabella Swan (which everyone called Bella) walk into his Biology classroom. He had lusted for this 18 year old girl since the first day of school. He hated himself for wanting her. He knew that if he even had a smidge of contact with her delicate ivory skin that he would soon be out of control and probably take her on the biology tables in front of everyone. But he knew if he did, he would be charged for rape and go to prison for assaulting an under aged student. But in reality, he was only six years older than her. He sighed, he hated the age difference.

Edward was also very biased towards Bella. He always gave her strait A's even though she sometimes didn't deserve them. She may have been in advanced biology but she still wasn't perfect and couldn't get every question right. But Edward would still just say she had the right answers.

Edward turned around so he wouldn't have to look at Bella. She was just to gorgous and he almost got hard just thinking about her. He wrote the assignment on board to keep his mind focused. He was just about done when he heard Mike Newton talking to Bella.

" Hey, Bella, how 'bout that kiss you promised me?" Edward's fingers clenched around the chalk.

"Go away Mike. You know I didn't promise you any kiss."

"Oh but I know you want to babe." Edward saw in the corner of his eye take Bella's chin so she could face him. He saw how Mike slowly tried to force Bella's mouth onto his. So fast Edward wasn't even sure how he did it, Edward slammed the chalk down on the try and turned whipped around so he faced the front of the room. "Mike Newton. Take your seat!"

"Fine!" Mike said back. Edward heard Mike mutter under his breath "douche bag."

"Now class. I would like you to do the problems on the board. If you need help, just ask." Several minutes passed when the first student raised there hand. Edward's heart almost stopped when he saw the familiar ivory skinned hand in the air.

Edward slowly walked to Bella's table. He was nervous even though he knew he souldn't be. All he was going to do was help her. He could do this_. Focus Edward focus. Don't think innapropriate thoughts_.

When he made it to Bella's seat he asked, "Yes Bella?"

"I don't get this problem at all." she said not even looking at him, she just looked at her paper and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uhm well... you see how there is a difference between the 'O' negative and the 'A' negative blood samples?"

"No." he heard Bella say in a weak voice. That made him concern.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he took her chin in his hand and felt the electricity spark. It took all his strength not to repeat the action that Mike Newton was going to do and bring his mouth to hers. What he saw alarmed him. She was positively green.

"Bella, do you faint at the sight of blood?" Edward asked anxiously.

He saw the blush that was trying to come onto her fave but couldn't because she was too green. "Yes."

"I think you should go to the nurse."

"No I'm fine." Bella insisted.

"No Bella, please, I would feel much better if you went to the nurse."

"I'll take her!" Mike Newton shot up.

Edward's jaw clenched. "No Mike, I think I would rather let Bella choose who will take her to the nurse."

Mike sat back down without a word and rolled his eyes.

"Jessica, will you take me?" Bella asked.

Jessica slightly rolled her eyes. "Sure Bella." she grumbled. Edward frowned. He hated how that girl was supposedly her best friend. Edward knew that she was just jealous about Bella. He heard Jessica gossiping to her other friends about how much she liked Mike Newton. Edward always saw Jessica's eyes go green with envy whenever Mike would talk to Bella.

"Bella?" Edward said before they left.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" she asked in a weak voice which made Edward's heart sink.

"How about you stay after school today and we can to something else instead of this assignment?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, that would be fine." then they left. Edward swallowed. What had he gotten himself into? Being alone with Bella in his classroom when there was hardly anybody around? This was trouble. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Edward waited patiently for Bella to back to his classroom while trying to find a different assignment for Bella. He was not looking forward to this almost as much as he was looking forward to this. He had often fantasized being alone with Bella, especially in his classroom, but he knew that he couldn't never fulfill his fantasies.

Edward had just decided that she could just do bookwork when he heard Bella open the door. He looked up and his breath hitched. She was looking much better, her normal color was back to her face, and in her mouth she was licking a round sucker. He had never seen her doing anything so sexy, and she didn't even know it was!

Bella looked at him in concern. "Mr. Cullen are you alright?"

Edward shook his head. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just really...tired."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Cullen that you have to stay here after school so you can give me a different assignment. I didn't mean to... I mean... I tried not to smell the blood but-"

"Bella it's fine." Edward said. He cocked an eyebrow." What do you mean smell the blood? You can't smell blood."

"I can." she said blushing. "It smells like vinegar and salt."

"Oh... well... I stand corrected." Edward said giving her a dazzling smile. Bella blushed.

"Well." Edward signalled to the two seats with his hand. "Shall we?" Bella nodded.

"Okay. I was just thinking that you could just do this chapter in the book about blood and the differences between them? Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. Just as long as I don't smell it." Bella slightly laughed. Edward chuckled which sounded like musical bells to Bella.

About 15 minutes of working in silence Bella asked for help. It was basically the same question that she asked before except this time she wasn't green. Edward leaned in closer to Bella and inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled like freesia.

Bella noticed him smelling her and that made her nervous, but not in a bad way. It was making her nervous because her favorite teacher that she had a crush on since the first day of school was smelling her. But she had to know why he was doing this. "Mr. Cullen? What are you doing?" she asked with fake obliviousness.

Edward widened his eyes in shock when he realized what he was doing. "Oh...uh... well, I was just...smelling you hair." he said in a soft voice.

He looked up to Bella's eyes reluctantly. He was so embarrassed. When he looked in her eyes he saw that they were twinkling. "Why?" she said in a tone of voice that sounded like she was swooning.

Edward swallowed. "I can't tell you that Bella."

Bella's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

Edward let out a ragged deep breath. He swallowed when he saw her lick her sucker again. "Because Bella, I will get in trouble if I do."

Bella saw Edward staring at her mouth with the sucker in her mouth. She did a small smirk. "What do you mean?" she slightly stuck out her tongue and twirled the sucker on it.

Edward's heart was starting to beat faster. A slight shudder rippled through him when he saw her twirl her sucker. "I think uh...Bella... I think you should leave."

Bella was startled. "What? Why?" she asked seductively putting her hand on his knee.

Edward quietly moaned at her touch. " Because if you don't. I am going to do something that will get me in trouble." he said trying to keep his voice strait.

Bella sighed a very sexy sigh. "Please tell me what you mean by that." she said sliding her hand up a little higher. Edward jumped.

"Awe shit." he muttered. Bella's eye widened at his choice of words. "Do you really want to know the truth Bella?" Bella nodded. Edward looked strait up at her. "Because I am going to fucking take you innocence if you do not leave her right now."

Bella smirked. She slid her hand all the way up to his member and squeezed. Edward let out a gasp. She put her had to his ear, sliding her soft sheek along his. "Then take it." she said in his ear.

Edward was breathing heavy. He did not think when he grabbed her jaw and brought his mouth to hers. He took the sucker out of her hand and chucked it to where he thought the garbage can was.

Edward continued to kiss her. He slid his tongue into her already opened mouth and tasted her tongue. She moaned which spurred him on. He kissed her harder giving her bruises. He started thinking of all the ways he could take her. Then he realized what he was doing. He gripped her forearms and pulled her away. "We have to stop."

"Why?" Bella asked out of breath.

"Because it's not right. I've already had sex before..." Edward paused when he saw a slightly jealous look on Bella's face. He did a small smile. "And besides. This is just a crush, that you're are going through. Trust me, it's just a faze, and years from now when you get married," his voice turned sad. " you are going to regret having sex with me, because you're going to want your first time to be special. To lose you innocence to someone you love." by this time Edward was on the verge of tears. He hated thinking about Bella with another man.

Bella got up. Edward looked down. He didn't want her to leave. He took a deep breath and thought how it was better this way. He looked up when he heard a click. He saw Bella by the door and saw that she locked the door.

Edward gulped as he saw Bella walking towards him slowly. He had to stop this, he had to do the right thing. But when she straddled his lap in his chair, he simply couldn't bring himself to do it.

Bella planted her open mouth onto his. She plunged her tongue into his mouth tasting him. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar. Bella smiled when she heard Edward moan in pleasure. Edward put his hands on her hips and trailed them to her ass. He took a long hard squeeze causing her to groan.

The kiss became more intense. It became bruising and full of passion. Bella ran her fingers through Edward's bronze locks. He panted he felt Bella's hot core up against his erection through his jeans. His heartbeat became faster that he thought it would soon combust. But they both soon had to breath so Bella moved her kisses across his jaw and down his throat. She moved to the side of his neck and sharply bit him but not hard enough to make a mark, she didn't want people talking. When Bella moved her fingers down to his buttons and started to unbutton them, a trigger went of in Edward's head.

"Please... Bella... we...have...to...stop..." he said through his panting. Bella let out a breathy "Why?"

"Because this is wrong. We'll get in trouble if someone finds out."

"No one has to know." she said in a seductive voice. She started to run her fingers along the exposed skin on his chest. " I won't tell if you won't."

Edwad gulped. "Bella we- we- can-"

"Shh." she put a finger to his lips. She widened her eyes and looked strait into Edward's emerald ones, giving him an intense look. "Please Mr. Cullen?"

He groaned. SHE WAS BEGGING HIM! He couldn't believe it. It turned him so on when she did that. It was making it entirelly to hard to control himself. She lifted his chin with her hand and came so close that their noses were touching. "Please?"

Edward growled and picked her up and ran her to his desk. He threw all of his stuff off with his arm and put her back on the top. He quickly hovered over and inhaled her scent. He stuck out his tongue and outlined her lips with his tongue. He groaned at the taste of her cherry chapstick. She opened her mouth when he planted his lips on hers and felt his tongue against her lips. They tangled their tongues together in a tango of lust and passion. He quickly nipped her bottom lip making her squeak in pain and pleasure. He quickly flicked his tongue on the swollen part on her lip to sooth the pain. When he was done he sucked on it taking all of her cherry chapstick off.

Bella groaned in pleasure and felt her panties getting wet and Edward's hot erection pressing against her core. She grabbed his back side and grinded him into her causing him to groan out her name. Bella quickly put her hands back to his buttons and undid them, this time Edward did not stop her.

Edward sat up and smiled at Bella's protest when he stopped kissing her. He copied her movements and started to unbutton her dark blue blouse. When it was completely off he gasped at the sexy sight before his eyes. She wore a navy blue underwire bra that had light blue lace on it. He saw Bella's skin turn red in a blush. He gently touched her hot red skin. "Don't be embarressed love. You are so sexy and gorgous." that only caused Bella's heart to race and her to blush more.

To stop herself from blushing she ran her fingers along his milk white sculpted chest. He purred in pleasure causing Bella to have a smug grin. She ran her fingers down his six pack until she got to the button of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and pulled down his zipper releasing the massive eretion. She grinned and saw that he wore boxer-briefs. She loved those on the male models on advertismets and billboards, she couldn't belive there was one standing right over her.

Quickly Edward got off her so he could kick off his shoes. He quickly pulled down his jeans, taking off his socks in the process. Edward walked over to Sarah and before he got on top of her again he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her ivory legs. His breath hitched when he saw that Bella was wearing a matching thong. He eyed her hungrily and knew that he wouldn't be able to delay this much longer.

Bella got off the desk and stood right in front of Edward. He licked a trail down from Edward's neck, down his torso and to just above the elastic of his boxer-briefs. She looked at the erection and quickly bit the head through his underwear. Edward threw his head back and hissed.

Edward brought up her chin and Bella frowned. "Don't tease Bella."

Bella smiled slyly and painfully slow pulled down his underwear. "Bella." he moaned in agony. "Please, go faster. I can't do this, this slow."

At his words she pulled them down quickly. Edward grabbed her forarms and lifted her back onto the desks. He quickly discarded her thong and climbed on top of her. He nudged her legs apart with his knee. He went down to her ear. When he did Bella quickly nipped his earlobe causing Edward to groan. " Please tell me you're on the pill." he begged in a rough husky voice. Edward sighed in releif when she nodded.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked when the tip of his cock was just above her opening. He marvled at how wet she was. " Yes Mr. Cullen please!" she cried.

He slowly slid into her. He winced when he saw the pain in her face from him breaking her hymen. He hated seeing her like that. When he was all the way he painfully waited for Bella to het use to his size.

When her face softened and she started moaning he started to pump in and out. Bella started panting and meeting every thrust. "Ohhh... Mr. Cullen." she moaned quietly.

"Call me Edward." he commanded. "I want to hear my name come out of those sweet lips." he looked down at her breasts and saw her erect nipples. He quickly put one in his mouth and Sarah cried out, but it was quickly muffled from Edward's hand. There was still teachers in the building and he didn't want anyone to hear. He suckled her breast like a new born baby desperate for their mothers milk. He was tweaking the other nipple.

Bella's breath became shallow, her chest coming up faster and faster just like Edward was. "Oh Edward harder... HARDER!" he quickly complied going harder and faster. The room was filled with their muffled moans and their sweaty flesh slapping together.

Edward was almost to his breaking point, and judging how Bella was getting louder by the second so was she. He did one final thrust, and when Bella was just about to scream he covered his mouth with hers and they both screamed into eachother's mouth at thier climaxes.

Edward panted as he fell on top of her. He slid out of her and they just layed their. He closed his eyes and the soothing feeling of Bella running her fingers through his hair. It was quiet for a while when all of a sudden Bella gasped.

Edward raised his head axciously. He was hoping that she wasn't going to regret what they just did. "What is it?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I missed the after school bus! My truck is at my friend Jacob's house because it needs to be prepared. I completely forgot I took the bus this morning." Bella groaned and put her palms on her closed eyes.

Edward chuckled and removed her hands. He bent down to kiss her eyelids. "Why don't I drive you?"

Bella opened her eyes in excitement. "That would be perfect! My father doesn't come back from work for about an hour."

Edward panicked a little inside. He had completly forgotten her father was the cheif of police. He could only pray that she wouldn't tell her father. "Well I suggest we get dressed. And when we leave we have to make sure nobody sees us." Bella nodded in agreement.

Bella looked around her room and found her bra. She quickly snapped it on. When she was done she frantically looked around for her underwear but couldn't find them.

"Looking for these?" she heard Edward ask. She turned toward him and saw her thong dangling from his fingers.

"Oh thank you." she coming towards him to grab them but he quickly pulled them away. Bella looked at him in confusion. " I think I want to keep these." he said taking them in his hand and taking a big wift.

"What? Why?" Bella asked.

" Haven't you ever seen 'Sixteen Candles' Bella?" he asked referring to the scene where Anthony Micheal Hall's character asks Molly Ringwalds character to barrow her underwear so he could show them to all his friends that he suposedly had sex. Bella blushed at the question. "I think I want to keep these as a prize rather then a trophy to show off to anyone. Don't worry Bella, it will be our own dirt little secret." he placed it in his pocket.

Bella blushed. " Very well. Whatever floats your boat." she quckly pulled on her pants and buttoned up her shirt. When they were both dressed they quietly snuck out of the classroom and to the back of the school which thankfully there were no teachers.

Bella admired the silver Volvo her teacher drove, she wondered how he could make the money to pay for this on the teachers salary. So she asked him, but first making sure that it was fine if she asked.

"Yes it's fine. Well my father is a doctor and he gives my siblings and I extra money."

"Oh I see." Edward looked at her and smiled as he drove. He took her hand and the whole ride to Bella's house was silent besides when Bella would give him directions.

When they reached her house he was thankful to God that her father was not home yet. He pulled along the driveway and stopped. She looked at him and spoke, "Do you want to come?" she offerd seductively.

Edward's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He found it hard to resist but he did. "I don't think that's a good idea Bella."

Bella frowned but nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guses you're right." she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned into Edward giving him a long lingering kiss. When she let go she heard their lips smack. " See you tomorrow." she said smiling. Then got out of the car. Edward sighed as he watched her go inside. Then he quickly but sadly drove away.

Edward tossed himself on his couch, running his hands over his face and groaning. He couldn't believe what he just did. Not that he regretted it or anything but he couldn't belive he had just had sex with his student! He knew he was most certainly going to Hell.

He turned on his TV but couldn't consintrate enough to watch it. All his thoughts were wrapped around Bella. What was she doing right now? What she thinking about him just like he was thinking about her? Did she regret what she just did? Was she going to tell anyone? Edward gulped at the thought of her telling. He knew he was going to prison.

Edward took a deep breath. He had to talk to someone about this. He reached in his pocket to grab his cell phone. He pushed the number '2' and hit 'send'. He waited for it to stop ringing when his best friend Emmett that he has known since he was in middle school answered the phone.

"Yo Edward what's up? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hey Emmett...I'm...fine." he said in a melancholy tone.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"Emmett." Edward groaned. He brought his left hand down the left side of his face and stretched his face so that his mouth, cheek, and eye were all stretched down. "I didn't something bad... terrible even."

"Woah what you do?" he asked sarcastically. "Removed 'Do not remove under the penalty of law' tag on your mattress?" Emmett started cracking up at his own joke.

"Emmett this is serious." Edward said in a stern voice. He was not amused.

"Really Edward, whatever it is, it's probably not as bad as you're making it out to be. You've never done anything wrong in your life." Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett. What I'm about to tell you is serious. A I-going-to-prison-for-life serious."

"Woah." Emmett said taken aback. "What did you do?"

"Okay. When I tell you, I just want you to know that I do not blame you if you never want to speak to me again-"

"Just tell me what you did Edward!"

Edward murmured his response so quietly Emmett couldn't hear. "What?" Emmett asked. "Speak up Edward."

Edward groaned in annoyance. "I had sex with one of my students Emmett!"

Emmett was silent. For a moment he thought the line got disconnected until Emmett spoke. "WHAT?"

"She was of age." Edward tried to defend himself. "A-a-and she wanted it. I tried to stop her but... it was so hard!"

Emmett chuckled at what he said. "Get your mind out of the gutter Emmett. This is serious! I don't know what to do! And to make matters worse she is Cheif Swan's daughter."

"Woah you're in deep shit aren't you? You better hope she doesn't tell."

"UGH!" Edward said throwing his free arm up. "You're not helping!"

"Sorry bro, listen. Maybe you should... call her... maybe talk to her about it."

Edward shook his head. "I guess you're right."

"Good luck." Emmett said, his voice full of doubt.

"Thanks. Bye." then Edward hung up the phone before Emmett could respond.

Edward thought of ever thing thing he could so prolong the moment from calling Bella. He thought about eating but he wasn't hungry. He thought he would grade papers but it would just remind him of Bella when her paper showed up. He thought he'd try to watch TV but that would just make his mind wonder even more. He thought he'd take a shower or a nap but he would just fantasize about Bella. Finally he gave up and gave her a call.

Bella had just gotten done eating when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Uh... Hi Bella. It's Edward."

Sarah's heart began to beat faster for two reasons. One: she called and heard his voice and that alone was enough to make her faint, and two: she heard the anxiousness in his voice, and hoped to God that this wasn't 'the speach'. The I-was-drunk-and-I-had-no-idea-what-I-was-doing, type of speech. Not necessarily because he was drunk because he wasn't but the kind of speech men make up excuses for their actions.

"Um, Hi Edward... how did you get my number?"

"I looked it up in the phone book, one of the things people hardly use anymore." Bella laughed at what he said. "Why?" Edward teased. "Do you not want me to have it?"

"Um no, it's just I wasn't expecting you to call. It was a pleasant surprise." she flirted.

"Well Bella I just called to talk."

"Oh." Bella said. She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"No Bella it's not bad." Bella gave a sigh of relief. "It's just, I can't stop thinking about you. I feel like a pervert and I know I am but... I'm just frightened that someone will find out. I don't regret- well I kind of do because I feel like a terrible person- but I don't regret making love to you but... like I said I am frightened." he rambled on. He never had problems with wording things before. Everything Bella did made him nervous, good and bad.

"Edward. I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't regret it either. It was the best experience I have ever felt in my life!" she said, her cheeks turning red from the embarressing confession.

"Really?" Edward asked. His voice tried to hide the enthusiasm.

Bella giggled. "Absolutely."

Bella heard Edward sigh in relief. "Well that makes me feel a little better."

"I'm glad." Bella said. There was a moment of awkward silence before Bella spoke again. "So..." she drawled out.

"So what?" Edward asked nervous again.

"So what does this make us? Like... are we together or... what?"

Edward chuckled. "I think this makes us," Edward sang "Secret lovers."

Bella laughed at how he use the famous song to answer her. "I like that."

"Me too." there was another moment of silence but it wasn't awkward, it was more like an enjoying the mood silence. "Listen Bella... as much as I don't want to, I have to go. I have to grade some papers."

"Okay. Yeah I have to do homework."

"Okay Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. By Edward."

"Bye Bella." She heard Edward make a kiss noise in the phone and she laughed, doing it in return. Then they both hung up.

Bella sighed then her eyes widened in triumph. She had an idea that would drive Edward crazy tomorrow. She rushed to her closet and looked at the outfit her mother had bought her in case she wanted to draw any man's eye. Bella smirked at the outfit. She coudlnt' wait till school tomorrow.

Edward rapped his fingers on his desk waiting impatiently for Bella to enter in his classroom. He wanted to see her so badly that it hurt, but at the same time he didn't because he knew that he would be sporting a tent in his pants the whole class period. Great. He took a deep breath and tried to think of everything that grossed him out. _Let's see..._he thought to himslef. _Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie together, my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper together, dirty diapers, dirty stinking dogs, the front desk women Mrs. Cope._

Edward took a deep breath of releif, that one last one calmed him down a bit. That is until Bella walked into the door. Edward's eyes widened at her outfit. He immediately sat down at his desk chair to hide his already there eretion. He looked Bella up and down wishing he hadn't. She had on a plaid skirt that went up way up her thigh, a white button up shirt that was short sleaved and button down just enough to see the top of her cleavage-teasing him. Her hair was was down making her look all the more sexy, she even had on makeup which she never wore because she didn't need it. Last, he tried not to but look at her legs which had white knee high socks and mary-janes. She was dressed like a sexy school girl. Was she trying to kill him? Besides being a domenatrix, a sexy school girl is one of a man's most heart quickening fantasies. Edward cursed himself for slipping into one of his own.

"Hey Bella, come sit by me." said a vile voice that Edward detested. Thankfully it distracted Edward from his fantasy. He saw Bella squirm away from Mike Newton but he still held her waist.

"Let go Mike!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me," he said nuzzling her neck. "I'm tired of you saying no to me all the time. I know you want to, just say yes already."

Edward was getting beyond angry at the display. "Mike Newton, stop harassing Bella! Now take your seat, you have after school detention." Boy if felt good to say that. Edward stifled a smug grin.

Mike glared at his teacher but took the stool next to Bella. Edward frowned but realized that the seat next to Bella was the only seat available. Bella was trapped with him. This made him angry and envious.

"Okay class." he said calling the class to order. They all looked towards where he was sitting and they all gave him a strange look.

"Mr. Cullen?" Melonie Harper said. "Why are you sitting down at your desk?"

He realized that it had must looked weird that he was trying to teach his class while sitting down and not standing up at his board but he couldn't risk his class seeing his raging hard on. He looked down at his erection and then looked back up at his classroom. He saw Bella and gave him a knowing smirk, but it quickly faded away when she scowled at Mike Newton and shoved his hand off of her exposed lower thigh.

Finally Edward spoke pretending to not see Mike Newton touch her. "I uh... could not sleep last night, I'm just resting for a bit." everyone's face nodded their head in understanding. "So, you can work in your text books on page 534." he cleared his throats and listened to the books slamming on the desks and the rustle of pages being turned. He started taking attendance on clipboard. He scanned the room to make sure everyone was here. When he got to the 'S' last names, the first person was Bella. He of course knew she was here but thought this as a opportunity to look at her. He wished he hadn't. Bella was biting her pencil and looking at Edward suggestively. Edward took a deep breath. This was going to be a long class period.

%%%%%%%%

Bella smiled wryly. She knew that the outfit would have gotten Edward all hot and bothered. Her mother always told her even the most respectable men were attracted to innocence. And a sexy school outfit may have not looked sexy to a woman but it sure as hell was sexy to a man, and judging by the deep breathing and the look on Edward's face, it had worked.

She sucked the end of the pencil and watched Edward's face turn red and closed her eyes in bliss. She had to the pleasure to watch Edward's eyes widen and the suggestiveness. She looked at the bottom of the desk and saw his leg going up and down wildly and both his hands thumping on the desk loudly.

Unfortunately Edward was not the only one to see the gesture. Mike Newton was eyeing her doing that, which caused him to breath heavier. She saw Mike lean down to her ear in the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you do that to my pencil?" Mike whispered in her ear. He bit her earlobe which caused her to shiver in disgust. She shoved Mike Newton away. "Because." she responded. "I'd rather do it to someone else's magic marker."

Mike cocked an eyebrow and look jealous. "You been giving head to someone behind my back?" he asked loud enough for Edward to hear. Bella looked around the room self conscious and embarrassed, but she ignored them.

"What do you mean behind your back? It's not like we were ever together anyway."

"Why you little-"

"Mike Newton!" Bella turned at looked at him and smiled at her savior. "Please be quiet and do your work. Miss Swan I'd like to talk to."

Bella swallowed. She hoped she didn't make him mad. But she knew that if he was she could always make it up to her later. She stood up and walked towards his desk. Edward didn't stand up until Bella was next to his desk, and when he did she could tell why he waited for her to be by his desk.

He stood up directly beside her-the side that was not facing his class- and walked the same pace as her to hide his erection. As soon as the walked out the door, Edward grabbed her wrist which surprised Bella. He quickly pulled them into a nearby janitors closet. He searched in his pockets and pulled out his keys and unlocked the janitors door.

They rushed into the tiny janitors closet. Edward quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Fast as lightening he piled as much heavy stuff against the door as he could so the real janitor couldn't barge in on them. When he was done Edward was quickly undoing the buttons on Bella's shirt. "We have to do this fast." when he got it off he bent down to kiss her neck. Bella started to unbutton his shirt. "Were you trying to kill me?" Edward asked against her neck.

Bella chuckled. "If you mean trying to kill you as in get-you-so-hot-and-bothered-that-you-might-die kill you then yes." she shoved his shirt off his shoulder.

"You little vixin." he teased. He quickly pulled off his pants, then hitched one of Bella's legs around his waist. He pulled up her skirt and smiled. "No panties Bella?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Nope. Do you like that Mr. Cullen?"

He groaned, liking the sound of that in her school uniform, like they were role playing but not. "Oh you know I do Bella." He quickly shoved her against the shelves on the right side of the closet. He reached behind her to unhook her bra to unleash her breasts. He grabbed her right breast and sucked on the other one causing a mewl to escape Bella's lips.

He stopped fondling to hitch her leg around his waist. He lifted up her hips and quickly slid into her causing Bella to moan loudly. She brought up her other leg and rested her foot on the shelf across from the ones she was resting on giving them a better angle.

He kept going harder and faster,trying different angles. He smiled when he hit a certain spot that made Bella cry out and beg for more. "Yes Edward, right there...OOOH!"

"Oh Bella... so tight. Promise." he said between gasps. "Promise...you...will...allow...no...one...but...me...to..do...this...to..you."

"I...promise...UGH YES!!" he quickened his pace. "Oh Edward, I'm almost there."

"Yes love. Release. Come for me." he went harder and quicker.

"Oh...oh. YES EDWARD AHHHH!" he felt her walls clenched around him, he pumped in a little more and finally her climaxed in return.

Edward rested his forhead against Bella's, breathing heavily. He slid out of her gently and started kissing her passionately. When he left her lips he asked,"What are you doing this weekend?"

Bella panted a little before she answered. "Nothing special."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Good. You should stay at my place this weekend. Tell you dad your going to a friends house."

Bella nodded. "Okay." Edward kissed her one last time before pulling up his pant and pulling on his shirt. Bella did the same. He quickly started pulling the heavy objects out of the way and tried his best to remember where he got them from. Then he unlocked the door. Right when he was going to open the door Bella stopped him.

"Wait." she grabbed his arm and Edward spun around facing her. She brought her hands up to his hair and smoothed down his hair so it didn't look as messy. Edward did the same for Bella. When they were ready and looked the same as they did when they came in, they walked out of the closet.

They walked back to the classroom restraining themselves from holding hands. When they had got into the classroom they sat down at their desks pretending to work.

Today was friday. The day that she had dinner with Edward. When they passed in the hallway at school he had gave her a note saying that she should dress fancy and had the directions to his house.

Now on the night of her date, she was struggling to figure out what to wear. She had some underwear on her mother had bought her from Victoria's Secret. The bra was black with red satin ribbon along the top of the bra with a red satin bow in between her breasts. Her bottoms were black lacy boys short with matching red satin along the top.

Bella sucked on the inside of her cheek while looking in her closet. She didn't have many dresses to wear so this was a very difficult task. She decided to just wear her black halter dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She tied the thick red satin ribbon behind her back that was sewn to the dress.

She quickly slipped her jeans under the dress and hiked it up a little bit. Then she put on her rainboots and jacket that had a hood. For the first time ever Bella was thankful for the rain. Any other girl would be pissed that it was raining because they would have to cover their hair. But Bella was greatful because she needed to cover it. She had a curled it perfectly and pinned some strands in the back. If Charlie would have seen her hair like that, he would have a hard time believing that she was just staying at her friend Angela's.

She quickly put her nicer black coat into her suitcase that also carried her strappy black shoes, and her purse that had her wallet and her makeup.

She grabbed her stuff and pulled on her hood. She walked down the stair and passed the living room. She opened the front door and shouted "Bye Dad, I'm spending the night at Angela's!"

"Okay Bells! Have a good time."

"Okay." then she quickly went outside and shut the door. "So far, so good." she muttered to herself. When she got to her rusted truck, she pulled out her keys from her purse and unlocked it. She quickly sat down and pulled her hood off. She started her car and then pulled out the directions to Edward's house.

The drive was pretty far away. He lived deep into the woods, probably to stay away from the annoying teenagers in town. When she pulled up to his house, Bella's breath hitched. The house was huge! There was no way he could afford this on a teacher's salary. Then she remembered that his father was a doctor and his dad probably helps him pay for this. Bella smirked, "Spoiled boy." she said to herself.

She parked as close to Edward's house as possible so when she got out she wouldn't be too wet. She turned on the light that was on her roof and pulled down her sun viser. She looked into the mirror and opened her purse to pull out some blush. She applied it, along with some mascar and eyeliner. She decided to give herself the smokey eye look sinces she was wearing so much black. She then put on lipgloss to complete her look.

She reached over to the passanger seat that had her over night bag on it and unzipped it to pull out her black coat and shoes. She put them on and pulled out her purse and over night bag. Then she quickly got out and locked the door to her truck.

She walked as quickly as she could, or as quickly someone can in high heels and her uncordination. She put up one hand and put it above her head to shield the rain, even though she knew it wasn't helping at all. At the least the front door had a roof above the entrance. She straintened her posture and hair and then loudly rapped on the door with her hand.

No more then five seconds later, Edward opened the door looking very debonaire in his black suit. His eyes were hooded when he looked at Bella, which were sparkling emerald. He leaned against the wall that was in his house with his hand on the well and one leg bent to the side and his foot on the other side of his other foot. His hair was still in desseray but looked very sexy at the same time. "Hello Bella." he said in a husky tone.

"Hello Edward." she breathed. Edward moved to the side so she could come in. The house was very neat and tidy with warm colors painted on the walls that gave the huge house a cozy feeling. The house was warm and toasty and Bella thawed out quickly from the freezing weather.

Edward came behind her to help her out of her coat after she unbuttoned it. He put it on the coat hanger that was next to the door and then took her purse and over night bag. "Why don't I show you around the house?" he asked.

"Okay." she said quietly. He quickly showed her around the huge house. Each room looked so cozy and inviting that she didn't ever want to leave his house. They went upstair to put Bella's things up in Edward's bedroom. When they got to his door Edward said,"And this is my room." in a seductive tone.

Bella blushed but went inside. Her eyes widened. The room was probably the biggest room in the house. The walls of the room was covered completely in music, exspet for the wall that had his giant plasma screened TV. There was a huge bed against one of the walls that was made to perfection. She didn't see a single crease in the bedspread.

Edward walked over to his closet and dropped Bella's things in there. Then he turned around to look at her. "Well. Shall we go to dinner." he asked bending his arm offering it to her.

Bella nodded."Sure.' she took the arm the arm that was offered to her.

When they got into the dining room she gave Edward an adoring smile. There was a small little table just for them with a red table cloth. Edward scooted out her chair and waited till she was sitting in it to scoot it back in.

Edward disappeared for a moment only to come back with a bottle of wine. "Some wine my love?"

Bella gave Edward a sly smile. "I don't think I'm old enough."

"Well we just won't tell anyone." Edward said. He opened the wine bottle with a cork screw and poured some wine into Bella's glass. Then he poured some into his own. After he was done he sat down across from Bella. "Are you hungry my love?"

Bella nodded. "Good." he said. "Because I made some Fillet Mignon, baked potato, green beans and some shrimp with cocktail sauce." Bella licked her lips at how good the food sounded which caused Edward to groan. Bella giggled at the sound. "Sorry." she said.

Edward chuckled. "Let's just eat."

Bella took her steak knife and her fork and began to cut into the steak. When she took a bite she moaned. "Edward this is so good."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you like it lovely."

After they were done eating Edward brought out the desert which was creme brulee. Edward decided he wanted to feed Bella which made Bella giggle. When he gave her a spoon full of creme brulee, Bella ate it and moaned deeply closing her eyes. Bell heard Edward's breath hitch and decided to tease him. She licked her lips where some cream had got.

"Bella." he groaned.

"Yes Edward?" she said in an innocent tone.

"Please behave."

Bella pouted then gave a sexy sly smile. She quickly pulled one leg over and straddled his waist. "What if I don't want to?" she said in a seductful tone.

Edward groaned and Bella felt his erection against her thigh. Bella smiled and ground her center against.

"Bella!" he groaned. Bella smiled and continued to grind against Edward until he picked her up by her ass and ran to his room...


End file.
